She is a pearl
by remgirl1128
Summary: it's senior year and Rachel isn't being the diva we all come to love so puck has to help. A/N:Puck and lauren aren't together and review.


**She is a pearl**

Rachel Barbara Berry has always been fierce. Well, at least until Finn Hudson came around, wanting more from her. But, as we all know, Rachel and Finn got together at Nationals in junior year. Now, it's senior year. The 'happy couple' are as gross as ever.

"Hi Finn!" Rachel greeted him as he came into the choir room for glee.

"Hey, Rach, I was wondering if you could stop dressing weird and taking all the solos and talking so much," Finn asked nicely.

When Finn said this, every gleek's jaw dropped.

"I can't wait to see what Rachel will do to Finnocence." Santana whispered to Brittany, who just nodded.

"Oh, ok Finn..." Rachel sighed. Why would he want to change her?

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt yelled as he saw what was happening in front of him.

"That's is Bullshit!" Puck stated angrily.

Just before Finn could react Mr. Shuester walks in.

"So Kids I have a great assignment for you this week. I want you to sing a song to someone in this glee club." Mr. Shuester explained.

"Like what Mr. Shuester?" Sam asked.

"Rachel would you like to demonstrate?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Um no thank you Mr. Shuester." Rachel mumbled.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Mr. Shuester questioned shocked.

She just nodded and Finn Beamed.

"Ok then well I just really want you guys to express yourself." Mr. Shuester said confused at why Rachel wouldn't want to sing.

"Ok then your all dismissed." Mr. Shuester sighed.

"Let's go Rachel." Finn commended.

"But Rachel don't you want to hang out today?" Tina asked looking confused.

"I'm sorry Tina I'm spending time with Finn today maybe tomorrow well bye." Rachel said as she followed Finn to his car.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was already in the choir room for the morning meeting even Mr. Shuester they were all waiting for Rachel. Just then Rachel walked in the room wearing a black and white striped tank top with black skinny jeans and black high heels and a black leather purse. Everyone was stun.

"I like the new look Rachel!" Finn beamed once again.

"We all know I love make-overs but this isn't you Rachel!" Kurt of all people protested.

"What I think Kurt is trying to say is that you don't need to change Rachel." Blaine gently stated.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Thank you for the kind words but I like my new style." She explained as she took her seat next to Finn.

"Um well who wants to go first?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Wait First Mr. Shue can I talk to Rachel first?" Puck asked.

"Um Yeah Puck." Mr. Shuester said trying to hide the smirk.

Then Puck gently grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her out to the hallway getting glares from Finn.

"Why would you do that Noah!" Rachel asked annoyed.

"What the fucks wrong with you?" Puck almost screamed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"Rachel you're like the most confident person I ever met now your changing your look cause Finnessa asked you to and you shut up cause he asked and you even gave up a chance to sing cause he asked!" Puck explained.

"Maybe I'm changing for myself!" Rachel pointed out.

"But you're not it's like your almost a shell of yourself." Puck sighed.

This made Rachel think 'He's right I'm not the same'

"Your right Noah tell everyone that I had to work on my song thank you so much!" Rachel stated then walking away in her famous Diva walk.

"Touch down." Puck smirked to himself.

**The next Day**

Once again all the Gleeks were waiting on Rachel.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rachel said rushing into the room.

"What are you wearing Rachel?" Finn asked irradiated.

"My favorite outfit!" Rachel smirked.

She was wearing one of her sweaters and skirts and knee socks.

"Like the outfit Berry!" Puck called out smirking.

"So who wants to go first?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"I will!" Rachel called out walking in the front of the class.

"Rachel who are you singing for?" Mr. Shuester wondered.

"Duh me." Finn smirked again.

"No not this time." Rachel stated.

"Then who?" Finn sneered.

"I'm singing for myself I was losing myself and I didn't see that but Noah pointed it out to me and I thank you for that you inspired my song so I hope all of you enjoy." Rachel said.

_She is a pyramid  
>But with him she's just a grain of sand<br>This loves too strong like mice and men  
>Squeezing out the life that should be let in<em>

_She was a hurricane  
>But now she's just a gust of wind<br>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
>Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

_She could be a statue of liberty  
>She could be Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh she used to be a pearl  
>Ohh yeah she used to rule the world<br>Ohhhh cant believe she's become a shell of herself  
>Cause she used to be a pearl<em>

_She was unstoppable  
>Moved fast as like an avalanche<br>But now she's stuck deep in some man  
>Wishing that they never ever met<br>She could be a statue of liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh She used to be a pearl  
>Ohh yeah she used to rule the world<br>Ohhhh can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>Cause she used to be a<em>

_Do you know that there's a way out  
>There's a way out<br>There's a way out  
>There's a way out<br>You don't have to be held down  
>Be held down<br>Be held down  
>Be held down<em>

_Cause I used to be a shell...  
>Yeah I let him rule my world<br>My world Ohhh yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on  
>And No one can take my pearl<br>You don't have to be a shell No  
>You're the one that rules your world Ohh<br>You are strong and you'll learn  
>That you can still go on<br>And you'll always be a pearl  
>She is unstoppable<em>

"Oh and Finn I'm done with us! Finchel is dead!" Rachel almost yelled.

"Thank the lord!" Mercedes chuckled as Finn stormed out.

"Finnessa's storm outs aren't as hot as yours." Puck smirked to Rachel.

Rachel wrapped her hands around puck's neck and pulled his head to her's and kissed him. "Just remember I won't change for you!" Rachel stated against his lips.

"Good cause I don't ever want you to change!" Puck whispered in Rachel's ear.


End file.
